AFRODITA
by luna-sj
Summary: Camus despierta una madrugada a causa de una pesadilla. Camus/Milo. Yaoi.


**AFRODITA**

**Por Luna_sj**

.

.

Camus siempre había sabido que todo estaría bien mientras Milo le sonriera.

Pues bien, hace semanas que el escorpión no sonreía en su presencia. Ni siquiera irónicamente.

No estaba seguro por qué. Para él nada había cambiado entre ambos. Cada mes recorría una interminable distancia en tren para verlo. Cada mes cenaban juntos, hacían el amor y dormían abrazados. Cada mes se despedían y volvían a sus vidas.

Sin embargo, hace semanas que Milo ya no le sonreía. Ni siquiera cuando se detenía a mirarlo, esperanzado de que su fijación le hiciera curvar los labios con amabilidad. Por toda reacción Milo rompía el silencio comentando el clima. Y a veces ni eso. A veces simplemente desviaba la mirada y exhalaba con cansancio.

¿Se había acabado el amor?

Aunque le daba miedo admitirlo, todo indicaba que sí. Con todo lo duro y directo que sonaba, era la única razón que le daba nombre y forma a todo lo que pasaba. El amor de Milo se había acabado.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

No sabía, y tampoco pretendía averiguarlo. Esas cosas pasaban más menudo de lo que las personas aceptaban. Con todo, en lo más hondo de su ser, se negaba a dejar morir la esperanza. Milo y él tenían una historia digna de ser luchada. Desde que podían recordar se habían querido y cuidado. Y antes de que Milo dejara de sonreír, se habían burlado de las cosas terribles que les tocaba hacer y padecer. Satisfechos de su relación, conformes con sus responsabilidades, tranquilos con la lealtad mutua, se habían despedido innumerables veces en la entrada de Escorpio seguros de volverse a ver al mes siguiente.

Pero ahora, cinco meses después de la última vez en que se habían visto, Camus empezaba a asimilar la idea de que todo había acabado. No sólo porque en aquella ocasión no había habido despedida de ningún tipo, sino también porque Milo no le había escrito en los cinco meses.

Al principio Camus había querido justificar ambas cosas: Milo dormía profundamente en el momento en que él partía. Y no escribía porque estaba muy ocupado. Pero conforme pasaban los días y todo se hacía más gris sobre su cabeza, la verdad había desbordado los muros de contención: Milo había fingido dormir para no tener que despedirse. Y no escribía porque simplemente no tenía nada que decir.

¿Dolía? Le jodía admitirlo, pero sí, dolía. Y era un dolor horrible, que nacía en su pecho y se extendía por sus cuatro extremidades. En esencia no entendía por qué Milo le hacía eso. Por qué dejaba de quererlo tan decididamente. Él que íntimamente necesitaba reafirmarse cada día.

Una vez había escuchado decir que nada duraba para siempre pero no se había sentido aludido. El Milo que conocía era incapaz de tanto silencio. El Milo que conocía no dejaba de sonreír tan brutalmente. El Milo que conocía debía atravesar una mala racha y de allí que no pudiera escribirle. Arles le habría negado los mensajes, le habría prohibido recibir visitas, lo tendría encerrado en un calabozo por no haber obedecido una orden sangrienta.

Pero si era así, ¿entonces por qué no iba a rescatarlo?

Porque sabía que aquello no era cierto. Milo estaba sano y salvo en Escorpio. Era él el que estaba encerrado en un pozo.

¿Había sido su culpa? No. Él había cumplido su parte del trato. Era Milo el que había rotó las promesas.

Quizás ahora mismo, mientras él perdía el tiempo pensando, en Grecia Milo permanecía de pie en la entrada de su templo a la espera de una carta que los liberaran a ambos de esa relación muerta.

Pero él no era capaz de escribir nada. En lugar de ello prefería ir todas las semanas al pueblo más cercano y preguntar en la oficina de correo por alguna correspondencia.

"Disculpa la desaparición, todo es culpa del canalla de Arles. Espero estés bien. Te amo."

Era tan fácil escribir esas palabras y sin embargo cada que iba salía con las manos vacías.

¿Por qué Milo le hacía eso?

Afuera la luna llena rozaba el suelo blanco.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que Milo le había sonreído por última vez. Estaban en el techo de Escorpio, observando una estrella fugaz. Hacía frío y en un gesto cariñoso Milo le había frotado los brazos. "Por Zeus, Camus, al menos finge tener un poco de frío; ¡me siento un debilucho ante tu impavidez!" No había esperado ningún tipo de respuesta e igual que un niño se había echado a reír.

Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que escuchara sus alegres carcajadas, habría vendido su alma a Cronos para alargar los segundos. De igual forma con el amor; de haber sabido que esa sería la última vez en que Milo le haría el amor, lo habría abrazado y besado toda la noche.

Pero no lo había hecho y ahora que todo había acabado se retorcía pensando que la vida no daba segundas oportunidades y que uno debía vivir cada día pensando que podía ser el último.

Más allá de eso de nada servía llorar, quizás sólo conformarse con saber que había hecho siempre lo correcto. Amar a Milo, amarlo siempre.

Que Milo hubiera dejado de hacerlo en algún punto entre Grecia y Siberia escapaba de sus manos… y al final, la vida era así.

.

.

Camus se incorporó con violencia y jadeó dolorosamente al sentir su pecho contraído. Una voz le preguntó qué le sucedía y un par de manos le sostuvieron el rostro para obligarlo a abrir los ojos. Trató de quitárselas de encima, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedarse otra vez sin aire. Tiró el edredón que lo cubrían e intentó bajar de la cama pero otra vez las dos manos lo detuvieron.

— ¡Camus, tranquilo!

Esa voz…

—Milo…

—Sí, soy yo… Tranquilo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero sus pulmones recordaron cómo respirar.

—Por Zeus, Camus, ¿qué fue eso? Me asustaste.

Una luz se encendió y la cama fue iluminada tenuemente.

Sentado sobre sus rodillas, Milo observó a Camus con preocupación.

—Estás sudando —dijo—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Yo… —Camus no supo qué responder y se tumbó en la cama—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres de la madrugada… ¿Estás bien?

—…Sí.

Milo lo observó unos segundos sin cambiar su expresión preocupada y luego se dio vuelta para bajar de la cama.

—Te traeré un vaso de agua —dijo. Pero antes de que pudiera poner los pies en el suelo, Camus lo sujetó del brazo.

—No… Quédate aquí… por favor.

Milo frunció el ceño, confundido, pero decidió hacer caso y con cuidado se tumbó a su lado. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pero luego tuvo la necesidad de preguntar.

—¿Qué soñaste?

Hundido como estaba en sus miedos, Camus demoró en contestar.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? Camus, despertaste gritando.

Milo iba seguir hablando, pero un repentino abrazo le cortó la voz. Camus le rodeó el pecho y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Un silencio extraño se apoderó de la habitación. Entonces Milo sintió unas tibias lágrimas surcando su nuca.

Camus estaba llorando.

La sola idea impresionó a Milo. Camus soltó un ronco sollozo y se pegó más a su cuerpo. Milo no dijo nada, se quedó inmóvil sintiendo sus estremecimientos, y una vez que la habitación quedó en silencio, jaló el edredón para abrigarlos a ambos. No volvió a dormir, impresionado por lo sucedido, y pasó la madrugada velando el sueño de Camus. La mañana lo atrapó con los ojos cerrados, pero la mente alerta. Unos soldados atravesaron su templo y con su bullicio hicieron que Camus se removiera contra su cuerpo y luego se diera vuelta para escapar de los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Milo aprovechó esto para estirarse. Todavía pensando en la escena de la madrugada, se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado en la cabecera de la cama y se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca; frotó el lugar donde había sentido las lagrimas de Camus y se giró lentamente para verlo.

La noche anterior habían hecho el amor como tantas otras veces y al igual que él estaba desnudo bajo las sabanas. Podía sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo y el suave roce de su piel en cada respiración.

Se volvió a mirar la ventana. Era cierto que eran muy jóvenes, apenas dieciocho años, pero a veces sentía que no terminaban de conocerse del todo, de que nunca lo harían, y se desesperaba, porque las distancias eran inmensas y el destino cruel…

Camus era la persona más increíble que conocía y a veces tenía la impresión de que por mucho que andará, jamás lo alcanzaría. Y de ser así, ¿podría el amor sobrevivir?

Exhaló pesadamente. Era una mañana fría y sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse. Prefería estar allí, junto a Camus, mirándolo dormir.

Sin embargo, tenía obligaciones como todos los mortales. Y esa mañana en especial debía ocupar su tiempo en algo más que cuidar a su amante. Así lo hizo saber la voz potente que lo llamó desde la entrada del templo.

.

—Aldebarán —dijo por todo saludo en cuanto vio al hombretón.

—¡Buenos días, Milo! —sonrió, casi rió, Tauro—. ¿Te despertamos?

—No —respondió, mirando el lugar donde Shura esperaba—. ¿Necesitan algo?

—Nosotros nada, pero las doncellas de Rodorio esperan verte.

—¿Las doncellas?

Aldebarán soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Hoy empieza el Festival de las Flores!

Milo pestañeó varias veces antes de entender. Claro, el Festival. Se hacía todos los años y todos los años los santos eran los invitados de honor. Este año en particular las señoritas de Rodorio querían condecorarlo con una corona de flores por los servicios prestados en la construcción de un puente.

—Ah —dijo, mirando de soslayo el pasillo que conducía a sus estancias—. En realidad no sé si pueda ir.

—¿No? —Aldebarán puso cara de horror, igual que si hubiera escuchado una blasfemia—. Pero todos te están esperando.

—Lo sé, y de verdad lo siento, pero temo que hoy no podre salir de mi templo en toda la mañana.

Aldebarán cambió su expresión de horror por una de preocupación.

—¿Algún problema?

—Nada grave. Tranquilo.

—Ya… Si lo solucionas, danos alcance en el pueblo. Te guardaremos un plato de asado.

—De acuerdo.

.

Camus había escuchado la conversación completa con Aldebarán, pero en cuanto Milo entró a la habitación cerró los ojos y fingió dormir. Milo, vestido apenas con un pantalón, se acercó a la cama y se apoyó en sus manos para comprobar que estaba bien. Al ver que seguía durmiendo decidió darse una ducha. Fue una ducha rápida, pero que llenó la habitación de un agradable perfume. Desde la cama, Camus siguió con atención todos los ruidos en el baño imaginando cómo eran provocados. Al abrirse la puerta, se movió entre las sabanas fingiendo un despertar perezoso.

Milo, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra colgando de su nuca, le sonrió.

—Perdón por despertarte… ¿Tienes hambre?

Camus se incorporó hasta apoyarse en el respaldar de la cama.

—Me siento hastiado —dijo sin inmutarse.

—¿Hastiado? —Milo dejó de secarse el pecho y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Será que te cayó algo mal ayer?

Por toda respuesta Camus se encogió de hombros. Milo volvió a sonreír.

—Te haré un consomé.

Camus no dijo nada, pero miró de soslayo el cuerpo esculpido que Milo exhibía sin darse cuenta. Sus hombros anchos, su espalda morena y musculosa, su trasero duro, sus piernas largas y torneadas. Tragó saliva y giró hacia la ventana.

Milo se vistió con unas ropas sencillas y se encaminó a la puerta.

—No te levantes todavía. Estaré en la cocina. Si necesitas algo, sólo llámame.

Camus no era de los que se quedaban en la cama sin hacer nada, pero no pudo hacer nada ante esas palabras. Por el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos eran raras las veces en que convivían de esa manera y esa mañana en especial quería a Milo pendiente de él.

Respiró con fuerza y se recostó de nuevo. Si bien no se sentía enfermo, se sentía adolorido, igual que si hubiera peleado una gran batalla. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en su sueño/pesadilla de la noche anterior. Cuando los volvió a abrir Milo lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó.

—Las diez de la mañana. Te volviste a quedar dormido. ¿Te sientes bien? Tienes un poco de fiebre.

Trató de incorporarse y Milo lo ayudó dándole espacio. Se tocó la frente y al comprobar que estaba más caliente de lo normal, frunció el ceño.

—En realidad no me siento muy bien…

Milo recogió una bandeja del velador.

—Come un poco.

Camus miró el tazón humeante de sopa y sintió nauseas.

—No tengo hambre.

—Vamos. Es sólo caldo. Te hará sentir mejor.

Camus miró la ventana de soslayo. Milo devolvió la bandeja al velador y se sentó a su lado.

—A veces me gustaría leerte los pensamientos —dijo.

Camus endureció su expresión. Milo no era especialmente amoroso. Era seductor y encantador, pero no amoroso. Y a él no le molestaba, sin embargo, en momentos como ese, cuando el sexo estaba descartado, en vez de un gesto prefería un par de palabras.

—Comeré sólo un poco —accedió finalmente.

Milo medio sonrió y se volteó para recoger la bandeja. Se la puso con cuidado sobre las piernas y se quedó a la espera.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer? —le preguntó Camus al recoger la cuchara.

—Muchas cosas, pero ninguna realmente importante.

.

Camus no se levantó por el resto de la mañana, envuelto en una ligera fiebre y una gran pereza. Milo no salió de Escorpio, pero de rato en rato miró por las ventanas. Llegada la tarde un guardia entró al templo y le informó que en Rodorio todavía lo estaban esperando. Se dirigió a su habitación.

—Temo que tendré que dejarte por un par de horas —dijo—. Son las celebraciones de primavera en Rodorio y me están esperando.

Camus cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se giró para mirarlo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Milo se acercó al armario para sacar un poco de ropa. De camino al baño le habló.

—Tratare de no demorar, pero por si acaso le pediré a mi escudero que se quede en la cocina, por si necesitas algo.

—No te preocupes. Estaré bien.

Para todos los efectos estaba enfermo, pero que ni siquiera le preguntara si quería ir con él le hizo sentir realmente mal. En Rodorio habría un ambiente de fiesta, estarían sus amigos, correría el vino y las mujeres lucirían especialmente bellas. Y mientras tanto él estaría metido en esa cama, encerrado en esa habitación. Lo peor quizá era que de las dos cosas no sabía cuál le disgustaba más: que Milo pasara la tarde con esas amables personas o que él se pasara el día en la cama donde la noche anterior se habían revuelto haciendo el amor. En ambos casos estaría solo.

La puerta de baño se abrió y la figura de Milo apareció recortada por la luz mortecina del atardecer. Vestido todo de blanco, adornado con un manto, se veía increíblemente apuesto.

Camus miró su libro.

—Volveré antes de que anochezca —escuchó detrás de él—. ¿Estarás bien?

Quiso decir que no, ¡que no estaría bien!, pero su orgullo le obligó a hacer un quedo asentimiento.

—Ve tranquilo. Y diviértete.

Milo se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó cerca a sus pies.

—Dudo mucho que me divierta, pero di mi palabra y debo ir.

Camus decidió no hablar para no delatar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Milo quiso decir algo más, pero en el último instante se arrepintió y se puso de pie.

—Regresare temprano.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Camus exhaló con fuerza. Era patético, pero se sentía exactamente igual que en su sueño. Adolorido y vacío.

Se recostó para intentar dormir, pero por muchas vueltas que dio no logró conciliar el sueño. Hastiado, hizo las sabanas a un lado y se puso de pie. Con el primer paso toda la habitación se meció. Al empujar la puerta del baño el perfume de Milo, penetrante e inolvidable, le estremeció.

El agua tibia de la ducha le libró de una parte del peso extra con el que se había levantado, pero no pudo hacer nada con el dolor de pecho. Frente al espejo empañado peinó su larga cabellera y en la habitación buscó algo que ponerse. Al salir de la habitación no se molestó en avisar al escudero a dónde iba y se dirigió hacia la entrada del templo a paso lento.

No supo cómo recorrió todo el camino hasta la aldea, pero una vez allí se sintió mareado con tanta gente. El ambiente era de fiesta y todos parecían disfrutar como si creyeran que aquel día sería el último de la humanidad. La música sonaba de casa en casa y de los techos caían pétalos de flores.

Intentó abrirse paso sin llamar la atención, pero a cada paso las personas se volvieron a verlo y se susurraron cosas al oído.

"Aquel es Acuario." "¿El de Siberia?" "Dicen que tiene dos aprendices." "Su entrenamiento es muy duro." "Es amigo de Escorpio." "Es muy lindo." "Las mujeres no saben decir otra cosa."

Caminó por las calles más concurridas sin hallar rastro de Milo ni de ninguno de los dorados. Se metió a un par de tabernas y pidió cerveza. Bebió a sorbos y cuando se convenció de que no encontraría a Milo, decidió volver al Santuario. En las calles corría una brisa fría que levantaba los pétalos del suelo y enfriaba el alma. No sabía muy bien por qué había ido hasta allí, no era un ambiente de su agrado; sólo quería ver a Milo de lejos, verificar que a pesar de todo estaban unidos por algo importante. Pero Milo no estaba por ningún lado y ya casi era de noche. ¿Habría vuelto al Santuario?

Si había algo que le gustaba de Grecia, era lo diferente que era de Francia. En las calles de su ciudad natal uno podía llegar a sentirse extremadamente solo, en cambio en Tesalónica, en Santorini, incluso en la pequeña Ítaca, la simplicidad de la gente te reconfortaban el alma. En Rodorio era un poco más complicado por el nexo que existía con el Santuario, pero aun así, caminar por sus calles impregnadas de olores domésticos era siempre grato. Sin embargo, ahora corría un viento frío y la algarabía de la gente impedía disfrutar de lo cotidiano. Y Milo no estaba por ningún lado.

Caminó sin mirar por dónde iba y cuando media hora después levantó la vista se encontró al pie de las escaleras de un templo. Decidió entrar. La amplia habitación principal estaba repleta de flores y al fondo se alzaba la escultura de la bella Afrodita. Se acercó para mirarla de cerca y por unos segundos se perdió en su enigmática sonrisa.

—Es como la vida misma… —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Se volvió a mirar sobresaltado y a su diestra descubrió a una distinguida dama. Debía bordear los cuarenta años, pero bajo los pliegues de su vestido se adivinaba una figura contundente. Su rostro, enmarcado por un velo, exhibía una maternal sonrisa.

—Impredecible —terminó la oración pasando junto a él. Con suma delicadeza recogió un palillo de incienso de un cesto y lo acercó a una de las velas. Mientras el humo se elevaba hasta los muslos de la diosa petrificada, habló.

—¿No deberías estar celebrando con todos los demás?

Camus enserió su expresión.

—No me siento cómodo en medio de tanta gente.

La mujer sonrió.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué bajaste hasta aquí?

Camus no sabía por qué respondía sus preguntas; de pronto se sentía hipnotizado por su voz, por sus delicados gestos.

—Vine a buscar a alguien.

—¿Un amigo?

—Sí.

La mujer colocó el incienso en un pequeño recipiente y empezó a arreglar un ramo de rosas blancas dejadas sobre el altar. Camus la observó sin perder ningún detalle de sus movimientos. No sabía qué, pero había algo en ella que le atraía poderosamente.

—Mi nombre es Altea. Y tú debes ser Camus…Camus de Acuario.

Camus no se sorprendió. Ella acercó una rosa a su rostro y la olió.

—Siempre quise conocerte, Camus.

—¿Disculpe?

—Desde que llegaste al Santuario… Por un tiempo en casa sólo se habló de ti.

Camus frunció el ceño, confundido. Iba pedir una explicación, pero la mujer se volvió a mirarlo por encima de su hombro y sus bellos ojos turquesas quedaron al descubierto.

Camus entreabrió los labios. En ese preciso momento unos pasos resonaron en las escaleras y bajo el marco de la entrada apareció Milo.

Camus se volvió a mirarlo y enseguida regresó la mirada a la mujer. Ella dejó las rosas sobre el altar de mármol y se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto.

Milo avanzó en silencio hasta estar a un par de metros. Con el rostro serio miró a ambos.

— Te estuve buscando —habló—. ¿Por qué te fuiste de Escorpio sin decir nada?

Camus dudó antes de contestar.

—Me sentía mejor y se me ocurrió bajar un rato.

—Debiste decírselo a mi escudero. Me preocupé al no encontrarte en ningún lado.

—Estoy bien —volvió a dudar—. También te estuve buscando.

Milo miró de soslayo a la mujer y luego se le acercó.

—Sera mejor que regresemos; en cualquier momento empezara a llover —dijo quitándose el manto—. Póntelo. Corre un viento muy frío afuera.

Sin querer esperar, le puso la prenda él mismo. Luego se volvió hacia la mujer e hiso una ligera reverencia.

—Vámonos ya.

Camus quiso negarse, pero no encontró la suficiente fuerza para poner resistencia. Tras una última mirada al altar, avanzó hacia la entrada del templo. Antes de salir, se volvió a mirar y vio a la mujer inmóvil junto a los pies de la diosa.

En viento soplaba a lo largo de las calles del pueblo, a esa hora iluminadas con teas y faroles. De camino al Santuario ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al cruzar Virgo escucharon el primer trueno y estando entre Libra y Escorpio sintieron las primeras gotas de lluvia. Camus se detuvo de pronto. Milo se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué haces? Todavía falta mucho para llegar a mi templo.

—No iré.

—¿Qué?

—Me quedare en Libra y mañana temprano partiré a Siberia.

—¿A Siberia? Camus, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

Camus alzó la mirada y le clavó los ojos.

—¿No es mejor así?

Milo frunció el ceño.

—¿Mejor qué?

—El que me vaya para que no tengas que echarme.

Otro trueno estalló cerca y la lluvia cayó verticalmente sobre ellos.

Milo bajó los dos escalones que los separaban.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero supongo que todo se debe a la fiebre.

Intentó tocarle la frente, pero Camus lo rechazó de un manotazo.

—Por Zeus, claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Esa mujer es tu madre y ni siquiera la saludaste!

Milo abrió inmensos sus ojos. Por unos segundos no dijo nada, pero luego habló con voz ronca.

—Camus, no sé qué estás imaginando, pero te aseguro que estás equivocado.

—¿Vas a negarme que es tu madre?

—No. Lo es. Pero el asunto es más complicado de lo que parece.

La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, pero Camus permanecía firme en su lugar. Milo intentó asirlo del brazo, pero otra vez fue rechazado.

—Camus, por favor. Si seguimos aquí otro rato más te dará una pulmonía.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo.

—¡Por un demonio! ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

—Me abandonaras igual que a ella.

—¡Qué!

Milo tenía ganas de destruir una isla, literalmente, pero en cuanto oyó esas palabras, algo dentro de él se quebró.

—¿De qué hablas?

Camus se quitó el manto y agachó la mirada.

—Anoche soñé que ya no me querías… Esta mañana pensé que no podía ser posible, pero al atardecer, cuando te vi partir… Si eres capaz de olvidar a tu madre, eres capaz de olvidarme a mí también.

—Camus…

—No quiero volver contigo a Escorpio. Prefiero irme a Siberia y no volver a verte. Yo…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque unos brazos tibios lo rodearon en un apretado abrazo.

—Ya cállate —le susurró Milo al oído—. ¿En verdad crees que podría dejar de quererte? Lo he hecho desde que te conozco.

Camus no intentó luchar; cerró los ojos y apoyó el rostro en el hombro rival.

—Pero tu madre… —susurró.

—Mi madre está muerta para todos. Si alguien llegara a enterarse de lo contrario no sé qué pasaría.

—Pero ella te ama.

—Y yo la amo a ella. Pero a fin de mantenerla cerca debo pretender que no la conozco.

Camus tragó saliva con dificultad. De pronto se sentía bastante estúpido. Milo se apartó un poco y lo tomó del rostro con cuidado.

—Perdón por no decírtelo.

Camus negó con la cabeza.

—Perdóname tú a mí. Por un momento pensé que eras la persona más ruin del mundo.

Milo sonrió.

—No eres el primero.

Bajo la lluvia, sus labios se juntaron en un tibio beso. Milo mató toda la distancia entre sus cuerpos y se aferró a su espalda con la necesidad de un niño pequeño.

—Es horrible, pero no podría vivir sin ti.

Camus rió.

Esa noche hicieron el amor a pesar de la fiebre de Camus. En la madrugada, mientras dormitaban envueltos en un apretado abrazo, Milo susurró.

—Para ser el Mago de los Hielos eres bastante llorón.

Camus sonrió somnoliento.

—No digas nada; todo es culpa de tu influencia.

Milo rió contra la almohada, sintiendo en la nuca su tibia respiración.

—No podrás irte hasta que se te cure el resfriado —dijo.

—No pensaba hacerlo —respondió Camus—. Pero tendrás que cuidarme.

—Ni lo menciones; lo haré encantado.

Milo respiró profundamente y se hundió más en la almohada dispuesto a dormir. Camus también se acomodó para dormir, pero antes de rendirse al sueño dijo unas últimas palabras.

—Me gustaría visitar algún día a tu madre.

Milo bostezó.

—Lo haremos… algún día.

.

Una semana después ambos se despidieron en la entrada de Escorpio. Camus no se volvió a mirar, pero se acomodó mejor la mochila que llevaba al hombro y sonrió. En Rodorio, preguntó cómo llegar al templo de Afrodita y caminó sin prisa por las empedradas avenidas. Al llegar al pie de los escalones levantó la mirada para admirar el cielo despejado. Luego subió. Los rayos de sol entraban a raudales por las ventanas del salón principal e iluminaban las bases de las columnas. Avanzó pisando una losa a la vez y se detuvo en cuanto el olor del incienso le acarició el rostro.

—Buenos días —saludó.

La mujer frente a él se volvió con sorpresa.

—Regreso a Siberia, pero antes quise pasar a saludarla.

Altea lo miró con curiosidad.

Camus se quitó la mochila del hombro y se arrodilló en el piso para abrirla. Sacó el manto de Milo perfectamente doblado.

—Tenga —se lo ofreció.

—Eso es…

—Me la dio a mí, pero creo que a usted le serviría más.

Altea miró la prenda por largo rato antes de decidirse a tomarla.

—Gracias —dijo llevándosela al pecho—. Muchas gracias.

Camus asintió. Cerró su mochila y se la puso de nuevo al hombro.

—Debo irme.

—Cuídate.

Se dio vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, pero al tercer paso la voz melodiosa de la mujer le hizo voltear.

—Cuídalo por mí.

—Lo hare.

Se sonrieron por última vez y luego Camus retomó sus pasos. Al salir al exterior miró de nuevo el cielo azul.

—Un mes…Sólo un mes.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Tsss… tanto tiempo que no pasaba por aquí que ya me había olvidado de mi contraseña xD

Pues sinceramente creo que a esta página le falta más fics YAOI. Principalmente fics de Camus y Milo.

Como sea, esta pequeña historia la escribí para el club de fans de Camus&Milo: Pasión Latente.

Ojala que les guste.

Saludos.


End file.
